1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to networks and information handling systems and specifically to implementing an MLAG interface in a TRILL network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Certain information handling systems, such those in a data center may include racked servers coupled to top-of-rack switches connecting the racked servers to a core network. In some circumstances traffic to and from a set of racked servers may experience problems. For example, if the top-of-rack switch fails, the servers may no longer be accessible to the core network. While it may be advantageous to include a redundant top-of-rack switch, even these arrangements have not proven entirely satisfactory. What is needed is a better method for improving dual top-of-rack switch configurations.